


Ye Olde Tyme is New!

by greerwatson



Category: RENAULT Mary - Works
Genre: Fictional Newspaper Article, Gen, ITOWverse, Metafiction, Renault Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The establishment of the new Dreamwidth community, <a href="http://ye-olde-renault.dreamwidth.org/">Ye Olde Renault</a> is reported in the <i>Renault Times</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ye Olde Tyme is New!

Just announced is the establishment of  
[ ](http://ye_olde_renault.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://ye_olde_renault.dreamwidth.org/)**ye_olde_renault** , a new community for fans  
of Mary Renault’s historical novels.    
Congratulations to our own **toujours_nigel** and  
**bee_muse** , who will be familiar to all our  
readers, for their creation of this intriguing  
addition to Renault fandom.

Unlike our dear familiar **maryrenaultfics** ,  
the new community is based not on LiveJournal  
but on Dreamwidth, a similar journaling site that  
is advertisement-free (always a plus).  Those  
who follow members’ personal blogs will long  
since have spotted that quite a few have already  
switched to Dreamwidth and ‘cross-post’ entries  
to LiveJournal.  Sadly, this function is not  
available for communities; so  
[](http://ye_olde_renault.dreamwidth.org/profile) [](http://ye_olde_renault.dreamwidth.org/)**ye_olde_renault** will be available only  
on Dreamwidth.  It is an open community; so all  
who are interested can freely read it,  
follow it, and comment to posts using Open ID.  Do  
please check it out!

The new community has already started a  
[drabble/drawble fest](http://ye-olde-renault.dreamwidth.org/1444.html).  Prompts are currently  
being added to the post; and everyone is invited  
to add their own, claim those that are there, and  
write or draw responses.  So far several people  
have added suggestions; and it is certain that  
more will follow.

A major activity in the near future will be a  
chapter-by-chapter discussion of the Theseus  
duology, _The King Must Die_ and _The Bull from_  
the Sea.  We can see their hero from here,  
lording it round the Clubhouse, pleased as punch  
with the attention this will bring to his renowned  
history, while the other characters from his books  
are basking in reflected glory.  So far, our  
familiar **maryrenaultfics** members have not yet  
held a CBC on these books; so there is much  
excitement.

We look forward to hearing more about  
this book discussion in the near future.  Dates to  
be announced.

Congratulations once again to our own  
Toujours_Nigel and Bee_Muse ( [](http://filia_noctis.dreamwidth.org/)**filia_noctis**  
on Dreamwidth), and best wishes for them and  
all their community members.  All of us wish them  
a long and fruitful future. 

 

            _Michael Odell_  
            Special to the Renault Times.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted to the [maryrenaultfics2](http://maryrenaultfics2.dreamwidth.org) Dreamwidth community.


End file.
